Robert Ellis
Robert Ellis was a floating NSA agent, who helped plan Operation Nightfall, a covert operation that was sanctioned in order to murder a Serbian war criminal, Victor Drazen. During the events of Day 1, Ellis worked with Jack Bauer and Senator David Palmer. He was assassinated shortly after he began to work with them. Background Covert Operations * Operation Pinstripe, 2001, Advisor * Operation Proteus, 2000, Advisor * Classified Special Operations in Haiti, Kosovo, Cuba, and Nicaragua Experience * CTU, Advisor * National Security Agency, Special Operative * Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee, Advisor * Department of Defense, U.S. Army Senior Civilian Intelligence Coordinator Education * Master of Science, Criminal Psychology, Georgetown University * Bachelor of Arts, Theology, Forham University Military * U.S. Army Special Forces * U.S. Army First Special Operational Detachment Team, Delta Personal * Age (at death): 46 * Birthplace: Brownsville, Texas * Twice Divorced - Amber Kay Ellis, Consuela Reyes-Ellis Nightfall During the events of Nightfall, Ellis was contacted by Mike Novick on a secure line. Senator David Palmer authorized an operation to take out Balkan war criminal Victor Drazen. Palmer was asked to sanction the covert operation by the president. Ellis had to gather a Delta Team together, which was lead by Jack Bauer. Stephen Saunders was also a member of the special operations team. When the mission back-fired and Drazen's daughter and wife were killed, it was Ellis' job to make sure Palmer and Bauer never met. Day 1 , Senator Palmer, and Milo Pressman over the phone.]] During the events of Day 1, Robert Ellis was stationed in New Orleans. An assassination plot was made on Senator David Palmer, the first African-American with a shot at the presidency. Jack Bauer was arrested for being involved in the assassination attempt, and he managed to escape from the FBI. After Jack rescued his wife and daughter, he turned himself over to Alberta Green. Senator Palmer demanded to speak with Jack after he was taken into custody. After Palmer learned about Ira Gaines and Jack's family being kidnapped, Jack and Palmer were able to find a connection. They called Ellis, who told them that they were both involved in Operation Nightfall. Palmer managed to get Jack reinstated as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU LA and Jack worked with Ellis for the remainder of the hour. With help from Milo Pressman, Ellis was able to find intel that suggested Andre Drazen was behind the assassination plot on Palmer. The senator had to return to his campaign, so he left Jack and Ellis alone to work together. After Ellis returned from the restroom, he was assassinated and Jack tried to call him back. When Jack couldn't get in touch with him, he contacted CTU New Orleans. CTU discovered Ellis dead in a bar and they weren't able to identify the killer. Memorable quotes * Robert Ellis: If you could read what what's in my eyes, you'd crawl under a rock and cry. * David Palmer: Bobby, it's David Palmer. * Robert Ellis: You gotta be kidding. * Robert Ellis (receiving a call from Palmer): What are you doing in the same room with Bauer? I went to a lot of trouble to make sure you two never met each other. * Robert Ellis: I'm the only one who even knows that you both were involved in Nightfall! Appearances * Nightfall Day 1 * appears as corpse only Ellis, Robert Ellis, Robert Ellis, Robert